Hey ho! Let's go!
by kweenbee
Summary: Miranda's 16 and proud is sent away to "think about what's she's done." That means no more Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo.


Know that dream where you're falling and falling, but you wake up just before you hit the ground? I wonder if I'm the only one who collides with the ground.  
  
"Miranda, if you don't wake up the instant, I'm going to come up there!" My mother screamed this same threat every single morning, but it never phased me. I turned over with a growl and a quiet sigh. My feet left the comfort of my bed and I was in the kitchen before I could think about it twice.  
  
Good. Chocolate chip pancakes and a Spanish omelet. Just what I need on a Monday morning.. Diarrhea and a stomach ache. I'm sixteen for crying aloud, and my mother is still making those smiley faces with the chocolate chips.  
  
"Um, that's alright Ma. I'll just pick up some donuts or something on my to school." I hated to let her down like that and see the look on her face. But that guilt was always taken by the hand and pulled away once she started.  
  
"No, uh-uh! Eat it up Miranda! Donuts are no good! Eat your homemade breakfast Mammy made for you. I will not have my only daughter eating these 'donuts'." See what I'm getting at here? One minute she has you wanting to dig a hole and lie in it, but the next, you want to see her in that hole you dug.  
  
There was only one thing to do in this kind of situation. It may not have been the right thing, but what's right when you're dealing with stomach pain and the runs? That's what I thought too. Up the stairs without a word I go.  
  
Getting dressed was getting more and more difficult every single day. I had two choices. Plaid skirt or plaid skirt with a miniscule slit. This was never a decision with me until I went out with Ethan Craft. That bastard changed my life. He got me into the only place that I had never been and never would be if it weren't for him.  
  
"MIRANDA! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Two weeks ago, I would have cracked up at that. One hour? You see it takes almost an hour to drive to St. Agnes All Girl Boarding School.  
  
I reached the school gates and laid my head on the wheel of my Bronco. The intercom requested my name and student number, but The Ramones drowned the stringy, automated voice out.  
  
"Hey ho! Let's go! Hey ho! Let's go!" Oh, what the hell. Hey ho. Let's go, shall we?  
  
"Miranda Sanchez, 10178555." The gates started to open and I, the non observant one, didn't realize the gates were coming entirely to close to the grill of my prized posession. I put my baby in reverse and backed it up. I could almost taste the cost of a new front end.  
  
Parking was easy, getting into the school was easy, opening my locker was easy, and even getting into Sister Hughes' heated discussion about the President was easy. Seeing Elizabeth Maguire sitting in the chair next to me was not.  
  
Her blonde hair was curled so carefully under was blinding, her crisply starched blouse was making my chest feel itchy, and even her the constant squeak of her loafers were driving me. Everything about this.. Girl, was driving me.  
  
Let her raise her hand. I'll break each and every one of her fingers.  
  
Heh. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have dared let that kind of thought cross my mind about Elizabeth. Then again, I don't think she would have betrayed me that way she had if I hadn't been dating Ethan Craft two weeks ago, either.  
  
Jealousy will always ruin relationships boys and girls. Make sure to treat everyone with respect and you can bet your bottom dollar no one will get hurt!  
  
Ohhhh Barney, I miss those afternoons with you. More so, I miss you, Childhood. Now adulthood has pushed her way into my life without me even realizing it. She shoved Childhood out of the way as soon as Ethan and I both took those shots. To this day I don't know what was in them, but I do know who helped Kate get those pills into them.  
  
Ohhhh Elizabeth, sweet, cute blonde Lizzie. You didn't know any better. The only thing you knew was to get me out of the way, so you could be with Ethan Craft. The almighty Ethan Craft who treats girls like little puppies and not walks, but drags them around, skins their paws on the cement, and let's them go.  
  
Now that deserves a nice chill. But you know what deserves a nice shiver of pure hate? The fact that Elizabeth spread her first, partially true rumor.. About me. 


End file.
